hypixelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider (Mega Walls)
' '''The Spider class is specialized for breaching enemy defenses and damaging enemy withers. It' is a free and playable class in Mega Walls. This class is very agile and is good at chasing down opponents, or obliterating groups of enemies with AOE fall damage if done correctly. This class can be good at either rushing or defending. The Spider is a free and playable class in Mega Walls. Don't know what Mega Walls is? Read about it here. Spider (Rusher, Mobility) Perks - '''Leap ABILITY Leap forward into the air, applying Slowness X for 4 seconds to all enemies within X blocks upon landing. Gives you Absorption I for 5 seconds after casting. This ability is super useful for applying your drop shock, as it propels you up in the air, and then slows down nearby enemies upon landing. It also gives you a 4 health barrier (♥ ♥), which can absorb some of the damage taken from falling. - Drop Shock SKILL Deal X of the fall damage you take to enemies within an X block radius and creates a crater. Can deal a maximum of X damage. You must lose at least 4 HP for the skill to activate. '' Note: Deals true damage - damage that ignores armor - '''Nest Egg SKILL' X chance on death to spawn X spiders that will attack nearby enemies. - Iron Rush TALENT When mining dirt/grass/sand/gravel/mycelium you have X chance to get an iron ingot. - Spider Kit UPGRADE Level 1 - Wooden Sword, 1 Steak, Chain Boots Level 2 - Wooden Sword, 2 Steaks, Chain Boots Level 3 - Stone Sword, 2 Steaks, Chain Boots Level 4 - Stone Sword, 2 Steaks, Iron Boots, Speed Potion Level 5 - Iron Sword, 2 Steaks, Iron Boots, Speed Potion, Health Potion Level 6 - Iron Sword, 2 Steaks, Iron Boots, 2 Speed Potions, Health Potion Level 7 - Iron Sword, 3 Steaks, Diamond Boots (Unbreaking I), 2 Speed Potions, Health Potion Level 8 - Iron Sword, 3 Steaks, Diamond Boots (Unbreaking I), 2 Speed Potions, 2 Health Potions Level 9 - Diamond Sword (Unbreaking I), 3 Steaks, Diamond Boots (Unbreaking I, Feather Falling I), 2 Speed Potions, 2 Health Potions ---- PRESTIGE PERK ENDER CHEST PERK The Ender Chest perk will grant you an Ender Chest to hide your stuff in. It's handy since you can put stuff in the chest that no one will steal. It costs 10000 coins. Other teammates can use it if they got it unlocked for their class. They won't be able to loot from your items. Tips and Tricks * Use your gathering talent to dig a lot of dirt before the walls fall down. * Use the dirt to help with mobility if you are playing offensively or for building walls if you are playing defensively. * Leap is good for getting past barricades and for activating drop shock, which can deal a lot of damage to enemies. * Using the leap ability combined with a speed potion is very handy with getting over high walls and/or jumping long distances to either damage other players or the enemy wither. * Leap is useful to stop enemies from escaping a fight, by jumping onto them while they have low health, or escaping fights yourself. * Other than rushing, the spider class is good for hitting and running, as well as group PVP, as it can jump into the middle of a fight and deal damage to all enemies around it, then continuing to give them slowness, meaning enemies can’t escape as easily, and itself absorption, meaning it can take more hits. * The Iron Rush gathering skill is very useful at the start of the game as you can use a shovel to mine massive amounts of dirt, thus gaining large amounts of iron ingots, meaning you won’t have to use a furnace can make armor easier, as well as making ditches for enemies to fall into. * The leap ability is good at the start of the match, as you can jump higher up to get to the top, giving you a massive height advantage compared to other players when trying to get to the diamonds at the center tower. * Another tip for leap is for KillStealing with Drop Shock. Even though this is rude, it is a good way to get coins for upgrades, or final kills for the Legendary Spider achievement. * WARNING: SPIDER IS NOT A VERY GOOD 1V1 CLASS!!! DO NOT go up against very high level classes or any strong PVP classes - e.g. Dreadlord, Herobrine, Golem or Zombie - unless they have low health, or unless you have a team with you. * A common tactic for spider is “Spider Dunking/Juking”, where as you attack the enemy wither when there are lots of enemies guarding it, you can lure them away and then use leap to jump over the top of them, back to the wither, thus having a few more seconds to deal damage. Category:Mega Walls classes Category:Work in Progress